


I want a baby

by 77ReSin



Series: I Want A Baby [1]
Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aprons, Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Handcuffs, Licking, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Verse, Riding, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/77ReSin/pseuds/77ReSin
Summary: All things began when Mikado suddenly announced his Momotasu had a baby. Afterward, guys tried their best to persuade their partner get a baby.





	1. Before...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm not good at English

Yuuta x Ryuji

** Before **

A week ago, after Mikado announced Momotaro got pregnant, Ryuuji stuck to Yuuta all the time. He wanted a baby, but Yuuta always refused. Because of that, they had a big quarrel with each other.

At Kitakore’s apartment, Ryuuji was very angry. It was not because Yuuta did not agree with him to get a baby. He had already forgiven. However, he could not believe that his stupid soulmate had not sent him a message for a whole week. Such a stupid soulmate.

The cute boy lazily lay on the couch, ate his favorite Chupa Chups, and watch the last year B-pro’s live show. When the camera turned to a pinkish hair boy, Ryuuji clucked his tongue irritably, then turned the TV off.

“Boring…!” – he groaned.

The little boy stretched his arm to get his smartphone. There was still no message from his mate.

“Stupid Yuuta, shitty Yuuta…”

The adorable boy looked at the last message sent from last week, he angrily grinned his teeth and cursed his stupid lover. Nonetheless, it just lasted for one minute. He sighed. He wanted to send a message to Yuuta, but immediately he cleared the text.

“I won’t lose to you, stubborn Yuuta.”

“You are the same, Ryuji.”

That sudden voice made the angry boy startled. Ryuji glared at the silver man approaching.

“I’m not like him”

“You are” – that man smiled.

“Be quiet, Tomo.”

Tomohisa patted the younger.

“You guys haven’t made up yet, huh?”

He sat next to Ryuji. The boy pillowed his head on Tomohisa’s thighs. As usual, Tomohisa rubbed his hair to comfort him. Ryuji kept up looking at the phone’s screen. Then he angrily threw his phone on the table.

“It’s his fault, not mine.” – he murmured.

Tomohisa could not help but smile when this boy became so stubborn like this.

“But Ryuuji,” – Tomohisa said – “if at the beginning you did not force him, this would not happen.”

Ryuuji glared at Tomohisa, whose side you are, Tomo. After all, he gave up his stubbornness when facing Tomohisa’s charming smile. Tomohisa was right, if he did not force Yuuta, he would not ignore him. He turned his body, found a comfortable position to lie. Ryuji thought maybe he should send an apology message, but he reconsidered he would not.

Looking at the little boy was struggling in his mind, Tomohisa rubbed his back gently to comfort him. Ryuji loosened his body.

“Tomo,” – Ryuji suddenly asked – “Have Kazu ever not send you a message?”

“Well, sometimes, when he was too busy or when he was shy.” – Tomohisa smiled.

“Nope, that was because he got mad at you.”

Tomohisa just smiled. Now he understood why Kazu always got mad.

“You think why Yuuta have not sent me a message?”

Tomohisa considered in few seconds, then said:

“He too busy?”

“It can’t be” – Ryuuji immediately rejected – “I know him clearly, even he was busy, he still relied on my messages.”

“If you know that, you think why?”

The atmosphere fell to silence. Ryuji did not know an exact answer or he did not want to answer.

“Maybe he still got mad at me.” – he murmured.

“I think he had already forgiven you like you forgave him.”

Ryuji opened his eye widely, looking at Tomohisa. The silver-haired man continued:

“Yuuta is not a person who gets mad at someone for a long time.”

_He is not like his Kazu._

Tomohisa looked at Ryuji.

“You know that, right Ryuji?”

Ryuji nodded. Of course, he knew very well his mate’s personalities.

Everything fell into silence again. Tomohisa continued checking his twitter, Ryuuji kept on with the questions why Yuuta did not call him, or should he call him or not. Suddenly, Tomohisa stated:

“Your heat come nearly.”

He could tell that by the sweet scent in the air. Now it was light, but sooner or later it would be stronger and affect alphas around. Ryuji curled up, he touched his collar on his neck. This collar protects omega from attacking of insane alphas want to mark them. When an omega is marked, that omega will become alpha’s mate.

That stupid Yuuta had not marked him, even they dated for almost a year. He knew that Yuuta was just a beta, even if he marked him, the mark would not last forever. When it faded, everything would be like normal. However, Ryuuji did not care, but his foolish mate really cared about it.

“Stupid, foolish, shitty Yuuta…”

The cute boy cursed his lover non-stop in his mind. Even that, he felt very sad. He struggled with many angry and painful thoughts in his little head. How he could overcome this heat, he thought, maybe he could use drug… like before. He did not want to think about it anymore.

“Where are you Yuuta?”

Because of the strong feelings, the hormone conversion was sped up. The sweet scent in the air became stronger. Tomohisa tried to comfort the boy with all he could, he was alpha, and this scent affects him so bad.

“Calm down, Ryuji.”

Tomohisa rubbed the little boy’s back and hair. Nevertheless, Ryuji could not let his feeling go off, he knew Tomohisa was being uncomfortable.

“Nee, Tomo, if it was you, I…”

“You know that I can’t Ryuji.”

Tomohisa quickly cuts his line. His voice became a husky whisper, he leaned down, said softly:

“I’m not the one you want, and you know that very well, don’t you?”

Ryuji hesitatingly nodded, he wanted Yuuta. He tried to calm down. Little by little, the sweet scent became lighter.

“Good boy, Ryuji”

An omega without an alpha will be like this.

“Ashuu, why you still stand there?”

Both were startled by the voice outside. That voice was Goushi’s. If that…

Ryuji sat up instantly, sprinted towards the main door.

“Oi, Ashuu, where are you going?”

Goushi shouted. When Ryuji opened the door, there was no Yuuta, he just a pink haired boy was running away. His feeling was a blend of angry and painful. He grinned his teeth.

“Ashuu… Yuuta...”

Even Goushi was scared when he saw Ryuji’s angry face. Without a word, Ryuji used all his power to chase after his idiot lover.

_Why you run away from me Yuuta?_

_Do you hate me?_

_Please, stop, Yuuta!_

Yuuta ran to the exit. He is such a clumsy boy, just stepped down, he slipped his feet and fell. When Ryuji caught up, Yuuta had lain on the floor, unmoving and unconscious. The adorable face of Ryuji immediately turned pale.

“Yuuta… Yuuta…” – Ryuji cried out his name over and over again – “Yuuta, wake up… please… don’t make me scare… Yuuta…”

At the same time, Tomohisa, Goushi, and Kento came. Tomohisa called a doctor in second and coaxed Ryuji to calm down. Goushi and Kento carefully carried unconscious Yuuta to the apartment.

Thirty minutes went by, the doctor had checked Yuuta’s condition. He said there were no external wounds, but for sure they should bring him to the hospital, then he left. There were just Goushi and Ryuji stayed to take care of Yuuta, those two alphas went out, they ran away actually.

Ryuji sat on the sofa in the living room with his arm clasping his knees. It was his fault, his tears almost poured out. Without warning, Goushi patted his head. The poor boy did not have any courage to face him. Because of him, his teammate fell down.

“I…”

He pursed his lips.

“It’s not your fault.”

Goushi cut his line, he sat down next to Ryuji.

“Ashuu’s always clumsy, this is not the first time he has fallen.”

Even Goushi said that Ryuji was still sorrowful. Goushi glanced at the boy next to him, he knew if Yuuta did not wake up, this boy would stay in this condition.

“He will be okay, don’t worry that much.”

But is was useless. Well, he did not suit this role, he could not comfort a person. One was unconscious, one was panicking, so irritated couple. A few days past, Yuuta always wore a face to work, but it did not affect their work too much, so he closed his eye to this.

“Stop panicking”

Goushi grinned his teeth, then stood up, and left Ryuji alone in the living room. Ryuji kept on sitting there, blaming for himself. A lot of stupid thoughts came to his head.

“Ryuji,” – Goushi called him – “I go out to buy something, take care of Ashuu for me.”

Now, there was just Ryuji and Yuuta at home. He could not help but taking care of that stupid. Ryuji went to his room, Yuuta was lying on his bed with his eyes still closed. He climbed up his bed, sat next to him. He poked Yuuta’s cheeks.

“Stupid Yuuta, why you run away from me?”

Thinking about that made his anger. He pinched the sleeping boy cheeks, Yuuta frowned uncomfortably. Ryuji rubbed his cheeks, Yuuta relaxed his face.

“Wake up Yuuta…”

But he had not moved his eyes yet. Ryuji clucked his tongue. He climbed down to find some rubber band to tie up Yuuta’s hair. Just seconds past, there was two tufts of hair was tied up. Ryuji continued teasing him, he used eyes liner to draw panda eyes and cat beard for Yuuta.

_You deserve it Yuuta._

Ryuji was very interesting with this.

At door, Goushi witnessed all, but he said nothing.

“You deserve…”

The next action of Ryuji cut his thought. That adorable boy leaned down, put a kiss on the sleeping boy. Goushi stood dumb with surprise, then he quietly shut the door, left two little lovebirds alone.

This was the first time after a whole week he had kissed Yuuta. It was such a long time, for him. Ryuji thought that Yuuta would awake if he kissed him. He, however, was embarrassed by what he did. He was so innocent when thinking Yuuta would wake up after his kiss. It just only happens in fairy tales.

“Wake up, Yuuta.”

He called again, but it was the same. He lay down next to him and insensately he fell asleep. Goushi entered the room to check, those kids had slept. He could not help but find a blanket to cover them. Now he looked like a mama was taking care of his children.

“Damn it,” – he cursed with the lowest voice – “why I was involved into this. Those bastards had run away.”

After all, Goushi had to take care of his “children” until Yuuta stepped out of the room, it was sunset already.


	2. In Progress... [Part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my English is really poor. If there is something wrong, please tell me.
> 
> Thank you for reading my work and your comments.

\------------o0o------------

“Gouchin?”

Yuuta called him with his half-asleep voice. Goushi turned his head back.

“Oh, you awa…”

He busted into a laugh when he saw Yuuta face, Ryuji’s masterpiece. That loud laugh woke Ryuji up. When he opened his eye, Yuuta was not next to him anymore. His blood in seconds almost stopped flowing. He ran away from him again, he thought. He hurriedly rushed off headlong to find him.

When he saw a familiar pink head in the living room, he felt like he just put a large, heavy rock down. Without the second thought, he ran to catch Yuuta from behind, prevent him fleeing again.

The pinky hair was surprised. He looked down the shorter was embracing him tightly.

“Ryu-chan?”

Hearing his name was called, Ryuji tightened his embrace.

_He remembers me._

He sighed of relief.

“It’s hurt Ryu-chan!” – Yuuta shrieked painfully,

Goushi shrugged, his duty ended here, he could leave now. Without a word, he left all behind.

“Ryu-chan, let go of me.”

Yuuta struggled to escape but useless. The more he struggled, the more Ryuji tighten his embrace. Well, he gave up.

“Ryu-chan,…” – he used his soft voice to persuaded the little to slack his arms.

“Don’t wanna.” – he shook his head.

Yuuta did not know whether he should laugh or cry in this situation. From his viewpoint, his Ryu-chan was being so cute.

“You will run away again.”

Ryuji murmured and pouted his lips.

Too cute!!

All his blood rushed forward his brain, it was too much. He tried to calm down in a few seconds.

“Ryu-chan,” – he patted Ryuji arm – “I won’t run”

Ryuji looked at him with suspicious eyes.

“I promise I won’t” – he smiled.

Facing that gentle smile, Ryuji face got a blush, he hesitantly released his arms, but he still grabbed Yuuta’s sweater. He did not believe him, Yuuta thought. It was obvious, just a few hours ago he had run away, Ryuji was scared, his soul lost when he saw Yuuta run away.

Ryuji pulled him to the sofa, pushed him to sit down, then sat astride on his lap. Yuuta face was quite red and hot. Ryuji leaned down, hugged him, buried his cute face in his neck. Yuuta felt a hot breath on his neck, and he could smell the sweet scent of Ryuji, spreading in the whole room. It was dangerous, very dangerous.

“Ry… Ryu-chan…”

He stammered. Ryuji hugged him tighter, the sweet scent became stronger. It was not good, even Yuuta is a beta.

“Why don’t you hug me back?”

Ryuji suddenly asked. If it was usual, he would not hesitate to hug him as tight as he could. Nonetheless, he realized, this boy was too precious for him. An Omega should not mate with a Beta like him. Ryuji deserved a better Alpha than him. Everything fell into silence. He was neither hugging or answering Ryuji. Yuuta’s hands were unmoving, looking up, Ryuji saw Yuuta was wearing a sorrow and… ridiculous face. He breathed out, climbed down, went to his room.

“Ryu-chan…”

Yuuta was about to stand up, but Ryuji commanded him to stay there. Ryuji’s commands were the most powerful words in this world, Yuuta could not disobey. After a few minutes, Ryuji came back with a makeup remover bottle and a box of cotton wools in his hands.

Ryuji climbed up and sat on Yuuta laps again.

“Don’t move.” – he ordered – “close your eyes.”

Yuuta obeyed immediately. Ryuji poured remover liquid to cotton wools and started wiping his artwork on Yuuta’s face. He used his beautiful fingers to grasp Yuuta’s chin. He wiped from his eyes, down to his cheeks.

About Yuuta, he felt that spots that Ryuji’s soft fingers touch became numb. His face now was burned right on fire, hot and red. The soft of Ryuji’s hand, the sweet scent of Omega, and… the soft buttock on his lap, all these things almost made his heart stop beating. He wanted to open his eyes, but Ryuji quickly covered them.

“Until I permit, you are not allowed to open your eyes.”

No word could Yuuta speak. Ryuji’s Himedere mode was on.

“I’d done, now go to wash your face again.”

“What did you wipe?”

“My masterpiece.”

“What? You…”

“Shut up and go to wash your face.”

“… but you have to stand up first.”

Ryuji embarrassingly stepped down, but his hand still covered Yuuta’s eyes.

“Ryu-chan, your hand…”

Ryuji hesitated to put his hand down.

“I won’t open my eyes.”

Even did not know the reason but he still did as Ryuji told him.

“I will guild you to the bathroom.”

Ryuji held Yuuta’s hand. He glared at him, his eyes shut.

He does not hold my hand.

Leading him to the bathroom, pushing him in and shutting the door.

“Now you can open your eyes when you finish then call me.”

Ryuji ran to his room.

Minutes passed, Yuuta finished, he called him. Ryuji had done all his preparation and come back.

“Shut your eyes” – he said – “then open the door.”

The bathroom door was opened. His eyes shut, and he did not feel good about the next happened. Suddenly, his eyes were covered by a fabric.

“Ryu-chan, what are you doing?”

Ryuji said nothing, it scared him a lot. Then Ryuji pulled him to the sofa, pressed him to sit down, he sat on hit laps again.

“Yuuta~”

Yuuta screamed in his mind, Ryuji’s fatal skill, seductive voice. Yuuta was like a fish on the chopping board, head on the block, let Ryuji do whatever he wanted.

Ryuji leaned his chest against Yuuta’s, his arms twined around his neck.

“Yuuta”

A sweet, warm breath wafted next to his ear. Yuuta gave an audible gulp. All his blood was running crazily in vein and sooner or later it gathered at the bottom. A little mischievous grin was drawn on Ryuji’s lips, he realized.

“Yuuta, you're got hard.”

Yuuta was panting when Ryuji’s soft butt sat down on it, and he was sure Ryuji rubbing it on purpose. He was naturally a little evil. Yuuta considered pushing him out or not. There was no time for him to think, the second attack came. Ryuji was very satisfied with Yuuta reaction. Without a second thought, he licked his ear. It sent a tingle of goosebumps up his arm.

“R… Ryu… chan… stop…”

Yuuta intended to push him out, but immediately Ryuji warned him:

“Touch me and don’t appear in front of my eyes anymore.”

His hand breezed at mid-air, then it fell down on the sofa again. Ryuji glanced at him.

_This is your punishment._

However, he felt sorry for him, so Ryuji rubbed his cheek on Yuuta’s and kissed on it.

“Good boy.”

Yuuta was surprised, his face got blushed. Ryuji smiled, but he pretended to warn him in a strict voice.

“Stop moving.”

Because Yuuta saw nothing, he just could only use his sense of touch to know what is going on. He could feel that soft warm tongue was moving down his neck. Ryuji licked it, then nipped it. Inside him was on fire. The most pitiful was his member, it was so hard, and very hurt.

Ryuji, of course, knew that clearly, but he still did it. He was so satisfied when he saw Yuuta was struggling. The punishment was not ended yet. Suddenly, Ryuji bid his neck. Yuuta got hurt, as a conditional reflex, he pulled him out. At the moment he touched him, a small moan escaped his lips.

Since Ryuji was on the heat, he was more sensitive than usual. The part was touched is like it got burnt. He buried his face in Yuuta’s neck, his breathing was faster. At the bottom, his member was already hard, and the beneath little mouth was twisting.

Like him, Yuuta was not better. At the time he touched him, he found out there was something strange. He touched Ryuji’s belly, but he could feel a familiar soft skin. At below, something was poking his abdomen.

_Don’t tell me…_

_His clothes…_

_He naked on his laps!!!_

He could not stop screaming in his mind.

“Ry… Ryu… ch… chan… your cl…” – Yuuta stammered.

Ryuji calmed his breath. He looked at Yuuta, well, he had found out. So embarrassing, but he had gone too far to draw back. He held Yuuta’s hand.

“I told you not touch me” – he pretended to talk with a scary voice – “you forgot, huh?”

Yuuta was disconcerted, did not know what to do. His right hand was held by Ryuji, he wanted to pull it out, but Ryuji did not let him do it. Ryuji grasped his hand tighter, he fingered it, fondled it then kissed on back of it. That made Yuuta squeaked. It was not over. Ryuji even licked, nipped his fingers. He could feel that tongue was playing from his fingers to his palm. Yuuta was almost his limit, his breath was heavy, under was hard and hurt.

At the time, Ryuji started to suck his fingers, Yuuta finally broke out. He grasped Ryuji’s waist and pull out the fabric covering his eyes. Now he could see the person in front of him. As he thought, Ryuji wore nothing except his stock.

Surprised by Yuuta’s action, Ryuji could not move in a few seconds. Yuuta just needed that few seconds pulled Ryuji closer to him, kissed on his lips. He wanted to do it for a whole week. When his consciousness came back, Ryuji tried to push Yuuta away, but useless. In this condition he was powerless, he even wanted more, he totally fell into his kiss.

Yuuta’s hands did not stay at one place, they fondled Ryuji’s back gently. A small moan went out Ryuji’s lips, Ryuji grasped Yuuta’s sweater tighter.

“Yu… Yuuta…”

His voice was trembling, as well as his body. His face was red, his eyes were hazy, his little red mouth was half-open. Yuuta remembered its warm when Ryuji sucked his fingers. When the change came, he quickly pushed his tongue into that seductive mouth, discovered its inside. Their tongue was attached to each other, both salivae were dripped out.


	3. In Progress... [Part 2]

\------------o0o------------

When Yuuta felt Ryuji could not stand for it anymore, he pulled out. Once they separated, Ryuji fell down, his head was on Yuuta shoulder, he breathed heavily. Even that, he wanted more, he hugged him tightly, he rubbed his nipples on Yuuta’s sweater surface, made it hard and became redden. He was like a cat wheedling his master to stroke him.

_If you want it_

_Then,_

_I will give you, Ryu-chan._

“Now, it’s my turn.”

He whispered at Ryuji’s ear, put him lay on the sofa carefully. When Ryuji realized, he was under Yuuta, his legs were astride. Such an embarrassing posture. Not only his face, but his body did also redden too.

“Don’t look Yuuta!”

How he could not look when the most beautiful creature was in front of him like this. The beautiful Ryuji was trembling under him, embarrassing and sensitive. Before Ryuji cover his red face, Yuuta agilely caught his arms and pressed it on the sofa.

“Don’t hide it, I want to see your face…”

Yuuta lowered, whispered on Ryuji’s ear with a husky voice.

“Your lustful face, Ryu-chan.”

Ryuji glanced at him, but Yuuta just pretended he did not care. He licked his blushed ear, nipped it. Ryuji had to bite his lips to keep his moan not go out.

“I want to hear your voice, Ryu-chan.”

Yuuta moved down Ryuji’s neck and left a kiss mark on it. He raised his body, faced Ryuji. The little boy was nearly to cry, he bit his lip tighter.

“Don’t cry Ryu-chan.”

He licked his tears, then moved down and put a kiss on his cheek. Ryuji’s skin was so smooth. Finally, he made Ryuji let his lip out. At the moment, his lip was out, he quickly pushed his tongue in Ryuji’s warm, wet mouth. Ryuji struggled to push it out, but after a minute he followed Yuuta’s lead. The kissing sound reverberated around the room.

When those two separated, pulling out a silver thread. Ryuji breathed heavily, his chest was up and down repeatedly, his mouth could not close. With his dazed eyes, he saw Yuuta was looking at him with his lustful smile. He started taking off his clothes. His member was blocked in his pant was free now. It jumped out, vigorous and haughty.

Ryuji’s eyes sparkled like stars in the sky. He put his member at the entrance.

“You want it, don’t you?”

He poked the twisting hole but not intend to put it in. Ryuji shamelessly nodded his head. Needless to say, it was a week he had not been fed, he was so hungry now.

“Give me your, Yuuta.”

He spread his legs wider, his butt was forward Yuuta’s erection wanted to thrust it in. But Yuuta prevented this little evil from doing further.

“You are so lewd, Ryu-chan.”

He leaned down and kissed on his lips again, another passionate kiss. His two hands were busy to playing with Ryuji’s red, sensitive nipples. He twisted them, then massaged them. Under the exiting, Ryuji strived to run away but useless. The more he struggled, the deeper he fell into this pleasant feeling. He moaned through their kiss. When he thought he could not stand for anymore, his lips were parted from Yuuta’s.

The kiss went down Ryuji’s collarbone, then his chest, afterward he kissed on Ryuji’s nipples. That made Ryuji jumped up.

Ryuji could feel Yuuta’s hot, wet tongue was licking his nipple. Needless to say, that Yuuta knew all his sensitive parts. He played with it, harsh but gentle. He licked it, bite it then sucked it. Ryuji’s nipple was treated under the gentle lickings and harsh sucking became harder. As a conditional reflex, he raised his chest, offered his all to Yuuta.

“Yuuta… the other… too.”

“So lewd, Ryu-chan.”

Yuuta shifted to the other, repeated what he did. Not only sucking Ryuji’s nipple but beneath he purposely rubbed his member to Ryuji’s. It made Ryuji could not keep his moan, his body was all numb.

“Yuuta… Yuuta…”

Yuuta sucked crueler. Getting hurt, Ryuji wriggled incessantly. He felt there was something would spout out his nipple.

“Stop… Yuuta…mmm…”

He grabbed Yuuta’s hair tightly to stop him, but that made Yuuta sucked his nipple harsher.

“Yuu… ta… please…” – he cried – “… milk will go out…”

Yuuta was paralyzed, he spat out the nipple, and looked at Ryuji with widen eyes. Ryuji hid his face under his arm.

_So ashamed._

How he could say those words. His face became red and hot.

“You’re so cute, Ryu-chan!”

Yuuta leaned down, kissed on Ryuji’s cherry lips. Then it moved down his collarbone, his chest, and stopped at the reddish nipples.

“Are they hurt?”

His fingers twiddled crimson nipples. Ryuji grinned his teeth to keep his moan, shook his head. Every Yuuta’s touches that made his nipples harden.

“My apology.”

He put kisses on them. Ryuji exploded.

Yuuta’s kisses continued gliding down his belly, his tongue played with Ryuji’s navel.

_Just a little…_

Ryuji looked down with expected eyes.

However, Yuuta suddenly caught his leg and put a kiss on his inner thigh.

_You’re so mean Yuuta…_

Ryuji whined, Yuuta mischievously smiled. In front of his eyes, a beautiful and erotic scene was opened widely. Ryuji’s erection was standing up and crying, the red little mouth beneath twisted, saliva was dripping out a lot.

“Yuuta…” – he moaned – “… kiss it...”

“Kiss what?”

Yuuta pretended not understand.

“… is… my… pe… nis…” – he murmured.

“I can’t hear.”

“…” – Ryuji bit his lip – “… my… penis… please… kiss it…~”

Ryuji throw his shame away, demanded Yuuta.

“As you wish, my princess!”

Yuuta leaned down, put a kiss on the hard pink erection, his hand also helped to comfort it. Without a word, his mouth covered the erection. It made Ryuji startled.

“… uhm… Yuu…”

His penis was in Yuuta’s hot mouth, was licked and sucked.

_It feels good._

He grabbed Yuuta’s hair.

“More… Yuuta…”

He opened his legs wider. As a thankfulness, Yuuta tried his best to satisfy his lustful partner. He licked his penis from top to bottom, even the two little balls.

Ryuji did not hide his lewd voice anymore. His moan spread over the corners of the room.

“So… comfortable…”

Yuuta knew it, he kept on. One hand he massaged Ryuji’s penis, the other sought to the entrance beneath. His finger twiddled the entrance. It was already wet and hungrily wanted to swallow his fingers.

Ryuji was so uncomfortable with the hesitated finger at his entrance. He wanted it.

“Yuuta…” – he whined.

Yuuta pretended not hear, his fingers just played in front of the door, did not want to enter. They poked and rubbed the hungry mouth. Ryuji moaned irritably.

“…you… mean… ah ~”

Without a warning, the finger pushed in. Ryuji’s jumped up. At the moment, his finger entered, it was swallowed by the tight, soft inside.

“So greedy…~”

He trembled because of the lively fresh inside. It was so hot, soft, and… tight. He started to thrust his finger in and out. Ryuji moaned under the pleasure, his hip automatically followed finger’s movements.

“More… more… I want more… Yuuta…”

He begged. Not disappointing him, Yuuta thrust more one. Now two fingers began spreading and scratching the inner. It was too tight.

“… relax Ryu-chan”

“uhm…m…”

Ryuji nodded weakly.

“Good boy, Ryu-chan…”

The inner loosening, Yuuta could thrust easily. He was finding.

“…hyaa…”

Suddenly Ryuji jumped up.

_It’s here_

“Not there…”- he struggled-“… not there… Yuuta… ah… hah…”

Ryuji was swallowed by the pleasure waves. He could not stand for it any longer, he wanna cum. Yuuta sped up the thrustings, tried his best to rubbed Ryuji’s sensitive spot. That was not enough, however, he did not only attack the beneath, he even sucked Ryuji’s member.

Two sides attacking was too much. Ryuji struggled to escape this extreme pleasure.

“Yuuta… stop…”-he cried-“Yuuta…”

The more he begged the more Yuuta thrust.

“… ah… Yuuta… hya…”

_Something is going out._

“Yuuta…”

Yuuta sucked harder and thrust faster and deeper.

“… please… stop… I will cum… Yuuta…”

Ryuji pushed Yuuta’s head away, but helpless. Yuuta’s purpose was making this little cum, there was no way he would stop. Ryuji could not hold anymore.

His body curved a beautiful curve. The flesh inside tightened Yuuta’s fingers, the hot liquid ejected into his mouth. Yuuta raised up, he swallowed all and tasted it.

“Thick a little bit, but delicious.”

Then he pulled out his fingers, licked the sweet juice. Yuuta looked down at Ryuji, he was exhausted and panted. His face was covered by a lustful red color. Yuuta could not strain himself, he leaned down and devoured Ryuji’s cherry wet lips. Two tongues attached each other. Ryuji could taste his own flavor.

“Yuuta…” – He stopped Yuuta, pushed him away – “…my turn…”

Without waiting for Yuuta to react, Ryuji pushed him down the sofa, climbed on him.

“Ry… Ryu-chan?!” – Yuuta surprised.

Ryuji leaned down, kissed on Yuuta’s lips. He did as what Yuuta did to him. His tongue pushed into Yuuta’s mouth, wandered inside. Both saliva could not stop dripping out. Then he moved down his neck, kissed it, licked it.

“Haha… it’s tickles… gyaaa!!!”

Yuuta paintfully screamed. Ryuji bit his neck so hard that he was sure his neck was bleeding.

“Ryu-chan, what are you doing?”

He pushed Ryuji away. There was blood at the corner of Ryuji mouth. However, Ryuji did not care, he locked Yuuta’s arms, continued his job. The little evil licked the blood on his grey’s neck.

_My Ryu-chan become a vampire!_

After the neck, next target was his collarbone, then his chest, and his nipples. Poor Yuuta could do nothing, but scream. Jusin minutes, Yuuta’s body was covered by bite marks, some got blood.

“It’s hurt, Ryuu-chan…” – He cried – “… you’re so mean…”

However, evil was still evil, he did care nothing. He moved his eyes to the final target. Yuuta’s face got pale immediately.

“No no no, please Ryu-chan, not that!”

It was too late. His member was already in Ryuji’s mouth. He sucked it as Yuuta dis, but with more cruel. The teeth were used, instead of the tongue. That made Yuuta screamed in pain, but he did not dare to resist.

“Ryu-chan, it’s hurt…”

Ryuji glared at him. The torturing continued. When his member got hurts and about surrendered. Ryuji switched to lick it, and played with the balls, made it hard again. Once it got hard, then he continued his torturing.

“… please… stop Ryu-chan…”

Accepting the entreaty, he stopped. Yuuta gave a sigh of relief. When he relized, Ryuji had already climbed on him. He licked his lips, not kissed him, then his cheeks, his ear. All the blood of Yuuta was bustled.

“Ryu-chan…”

“Stay.”

Like a puppy, he did as master’s command.

Ryuji’s hands was busy to unbuttons Yuuta’s shirt. In minutes, Yuuta’s find body was showed up. Ryuji smile satisfactorily. His fingers wander on it. This body was so good, not too muscle, not too soft.

“It look delicious!”

Yuuta statled, he had a bad feeling about this. Unexpectedly, Ryuji sucked his nipples, making him jump up.

_I will make you pay what you did to me._

If Ryuji just only sucking, there was nothing to worry. However, he was not only sucking, but his butt also started rubbing Yuuta’s dick. This was too much for a man.

“…. Why…. Why do you become this such naughty…?”

Ryuji stopped his moves, looked at Yuuta, and smiled a mischievous smile. He murmured into Yuuta’s ear.

“It’s all because of you.”

“Shit”

Suddenly, Yuuta turned, pushed Ryuji down the sofa, spread his legs. The little, red mouth was being hungrily, open then close, saliva was dripped out nonstop.

“Yuuta, please…”

Ryuji begged, his hands opened his littles mouth to welcome Yuuta come in.

“Such a naughty angel.”

No more word, Yuuta thrusted his thick and hot dick into Ryuji’s hole. It was so hot and tight. Ryuji’s inner squeezed his dick like it wanted to swallow all.

“Relax, Ryu-chan…”

He knew Ryuji got hurt, but if he kept squeezing like this, both were uncomfortable.

As the moment Yuuta thrusted in, Ryuji felt like his body was going to break. His butt was hurt and hot inside. Ryuji breathed hardly, he could not control his squeezing. It was two weeks since the last time they had sex. His body recovered in a good shape, like the first time he made love with Yuuta.

“…Ryu-chan relax…”

Yuuta kissed him to make him comfort. If continuing like this, he could not hold longer. Ryuji embraced Yuuta’s neck, his leg grabbed  around Yuuta’s waist.

“Move… Yuuta…” – Ryuji moaned –“… please…”

“… are you sure? You’re still so tight…”

Ryuji nodded. Yuuta started moving slowly, carefully to avoid hurting him. Moans leaked out Ryuji’s mouth. Yuuta fastened his thrusts.

“… ah… hah… hah it’s … so good…”

Ryuji cried out, he start to move his butt.

“… more… more…”

“Shit, so lew…!”

Yuuta thrusted harder, tried to find the sensitive spot.

“ah… no no…. not there…. Hah… hah…”

_Found ya!_

Yuuta rubbed that spot without mercy. Ryuji wanted to run away, but his butt was held, and thrustings was faster and deeper inside. It made Ryuji crazy. His moans became more and more lewed.

“…stop… please not there…” – hec cried – “… gonna… cum… Yuuta please…”

Ok, his purpose was force Ryuji cum, so he thrusted more and more. As he wished, just in minutes rubbing that spot, the white perm was pilled out. Ryuji’s sperm fell on his face, some was on his lips. More erotic.

“… You mean Yuuta…!” – He complained.

Ryuji was not the only one, even Yuuta was squeezed so tight that he almost came inside.

“You’re so impatient, Ryu-chan…”

Ryuji was exhausted, his eyes was moistened with the tear. He glared at the cruel guy. However, that guy just satisfactorily smiled as he achieved his target. Yuuta stopped thrusting, but his was still insides. He turned to lick the semen was scattered on Ryuji’s stomach, on his lips. Then he kiss him, thrusted his tongue into his mouth.

Ryuji could taste his own flavor at the moment Yuuta kissed him, and the sweet of Yuuta’s slavor. He circled his arm around Yuuta’s neck, pulled him closer, greedily and thirstily asked his man to give him more.

“Are you hungry?”

Yuuta murmured, Ryuji nodded. Of course, he was so hungry.

“Which mouth of you was hungry?”

He was teasing him.

“Which one?”

Yuuta moved slightly insides.

“…hgm… b… both… ah…”

With a trembling voice, Ryuji said.

“I can’t hear you. Speak louder.”

Liar. He heard. Ryuji bit his underlip.

“…Both my… mouth… ah… feed them… full… please… uhm…”

His words was suddenly stolen by the kiss. Underneath, Yuuta thrusted again. Ryuji greedily drank the sweet juice he gave. As the same time, his legs grabbed tightly around Yuuta’s waist. His ass unconsciously moved with the thrusting rhythm. He was hungry, his insides had not tasted any drop of sperm and was dried up for a whole two weeks.

When Yuuta touch and play with his entrance, the insides was moistened by love juice. It overflowed and even wet the sofa. Therefore, the meat stick easily thrusted into. The flesh insides squeezed the dick to force it to release its milk to feed the hungry hole.

“…ah ahh… Yuu…Yuuta…” – he murmured through the kiss – “…more… feed me more… ah…”

“What do you want to eat?” – Yuuta teased.

He licked his cheek, his ear, his neck. He sucked the smooth skin like he was tasting a big fresh, juicy and delicious meat. He wanted to eat all Ryuji, making this cute evil boy become one with him.

The thrusting was slow down. It made Ryuji be so irritated. He moved his hip to self-satisfied. However, Yuuta held his naughty hip.

“Such a naughty boy Ryuji.”

Ryuji glared at the mean guy. He was hungry, but this guy did not satisfy him. The thrusting was more and more slower. His all body, outside and insides, got itched.

“ please… move…. Yuuta…”

He  cried out. At the moment he ended his words, Yuuta thrusted again faster and harsher.

“ah ah… Yuu… ta… hurt… ah ah…”

The little boy was surprisingly attacked, he started scratching his back.

“You’re so good Ryu-chan, tight and soft…” – he thrusted crazily – “… you’re squeezing me… so lew… so naughty…”

“… more… Yuuta… more…”

Every thrust made the insides become numb, it squeezed the ho stick tightly. Ryuji could feel the rugs of the dick rubbing his insides soft flesh. It was so comfortable. His member stood up, its slaver was dripping out and it was hurt. He want to cum.

When Yuuta felt the insides was tightening his dick, he knew this little impatient evil want to cum again. He immediately grasped the root. Ryuji startled, he almost come, but was prevented.

“Not this time.”

Yuuta kept thrusting harshly while his hand was holding Ryuji’s member.

“… let me… cum… ah… ah…” – Ryuji cried.

“Be a good boy, Ryu-chan. I want to taste you more.”

The fabric on the floor caught his eyes. He took it and used it to tie up the impatient penis.

“Well well, it suit you.”

Ryuji looked down at his member. It was tied by his own pinky fabric. He raised his hand to untie it, but Yuuta caught them and locked them on the sofa. In contrast, Yuuta was so satisfied with his work. He took his smart phone on the table, briskly took Ryuji’s erotic picture.

“It’s beautiful.”

“You jerk…” – Ryuji cursed.

“Yes yes,” – he kissed him – “come back with our game.”

Yuuta pulled the angry embarrassing boy sitting up.

“Ah!”

The dick went deeper insides at sitting position, making Ryuji scream out. He embraced Yuuta’s neck tightly, his breath became heavily, the insides squeezing incessantly.

“Relax…”

Yuuta whispered at Ryuji’s ear, his hand massaged his ass to make him loosen the inside.

“… deep… so deep…”

One hand massaged his ass, the other gently rubbed his back.

“Ok, relax…”

He comfort his lover, kissed his lips, thrusted his tongues into his mouth, and two tongues was dancing together.

“Move by yourself.”

They separated. This order made Ryuji got flush. He was hesitated.

“You can do it, right? Because you’re used to do it.”

Now all Ryuji body was dyed in crimson.

“…you’re bulling me…”

“But you’re the one bulling me first.” – he said and licked Ryuji’s nipple – “Move.”

Ryuji gritted his teeth, embarrassingly raised his ass up, then lowered it. The dick was being eaten by the small pink mouth.

“… you’re so good Ryu-chan…” – Yuuta breathed heavily.

Two crimson nipples was dancing, up and down, in front of his eyes. He could not restrain himself and then sucked it.

“… no… Yuuta… no…”

He said that, but he felt so good. Yuuta ignored the begging. Even he did not forgive the pitiful thing was being tied up in front of. He rubbed it, made it cry a lot.

“Yuuta… stop… hurt… it’s hurt…”

Ryuji could not bare anymore, he fell toward Yuuta.

“Yuuta… Yuuta please…” – he cried – “I can’t…”

Yuuta smiled and forgave his nipples.

“Then, let me help you.”

He lifted Ryuji up, this boys was so slight, then he pushed him down. He started thrusting from the underneath.

“Yuuta… Yuuta…” – he called his name – “… deep… it deep… insides me…ah… your was rushing my ass… ah ah…”

“You like it, don’t you?”

“… yes… I like it… hah hah…. Yuuta give me more… I want… your dick… ah ah…”

“Shit”

Yuuta pushed his lew evil lie on the table, put his legs on his shoulders, held his hip. Yuuta fucked him crazily. He thrusted into the deepest place, rushing the sensitive spot.

“… ah ah…” – Ryuji screamed louder – “…more… ah… fuck me… harder… ah ah… Yuuta…”

Ryuji even spread his ass wider to welcome Yuuta come to fuck him more.

“You’re pervert.”

Yuuta fucked him merciless. All the whole room was full with the sound of the crazy dick fucking the hungry hole.

“Yuuta Yuuta…”

Ryuji’s mind got lost. He kept calling Yuuta’s name, told him to fuck him harder.

“… cum… Yuuta… ah ah…”

His dick almost wanted to blow up. It was hurt.

“… untie it… my penis… ah… I wanna cum…”

“Cum together.”

He thrusted some, then untied his dick. As the moment, the dick was free, a white hot sperm was spewed out.

“Drink it all Ryu-chan.”

A hot liquid was spouted into Ryuji, explore each inch insides. Ryuji felt like his ass got burned. He trembled a lot. His insides was squeezing like it want to swallow all the hot sperm. Yuuta spouted too much, some was leaked out on the table.

“Yuuta…” – he called his mate – “hug me… kiss me…”

No need for Ryuji to said that. Yuuta did it.

“… you… I love you… Yuuta..”

“I love you too, Ryu-chan.”

The two felt into the passion love kiss.

“Yuuta,” – Ryuji said – “You get big again.”

Yuuta smiled embarrassingly.

“Do you want one more round?”

Ryuji seduced him while his ass was squeezing his dick.

This is such a pervert angel. Yuuta cursed

“As you wish, but not here, you gonna get cold.”

He carried him up. Ryuji trembled, Yuuta dick was rubbing his insides. He grabbed his leigs and arms around Yuuta, like a Koala.

Yuuta brought him to the bedroom, put him on the bed. Accidentally, his dick slipped out. The sperm insides was dripped out.

“It’s waste, you’re so clumsy…” – Ryuji complained.

“Sorry,” – he kissed him –“I will refill it right now.”

Ryuji spread his legs and opened his red hole to welcome Yuuta back to the game.

“Let’s play one more round.”


End file.
